1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pipe joints in general. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to the use of a spline for quickly creating strong pipe joints. Known art may be found in U.S. Class 285, subclasses 305, 318, 330, and 371 as well as in other classes and subclasses.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a spline may be used to engage and lock together pipes in a releasable configuration. In regards to an improvement in this type of joint, several United States patents should be considered for providing a basic understanding of the level of skill in their different and respective areas of art. These include U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,386, issued to Ingram on Aug. 7, 1923; U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,644, issued to Bach on Aug. 25, 1931; U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,051, issued to Seamark on Apr. 4, 1944; U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,931, issued to Vegen on Jan. 12, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,718, issued to Vegren on Jan. 15, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,326, issued to Breed on Aug. 9, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,351, issued to Galle on Jan. 1, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,347, issued to Dole on Jan. 30, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,288, issued to Calkins on Mar. 5, 2002. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,386 issued to Ingram on Aug. 7, 1923 discloses a joint. This patent describes the use of a wire inserted into mating grooves on an interior and exterior pipe in order to secure the pipes together. The wire is passed through an opening in the outer pipe to be inserted into the groove fully enclosing the circumference of the groove. A radial socket is provided on the interior pipe to catch the end of the wire so that the pipe may be turned to pull the wire into the groove. A further alternative embodiment describes utilizing a wire spring which may be expanded by an inserted member in order to engage the two cylindrical pipe members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,644 issued to Bach on Aug. 25, 1931 describes a coupling device. This patent describes an improved method for coupling stems or shanks of rotary tools utilizing a helical lay or groove for receiving a helical member corresponding to the size of the helical groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,051 issued to Seamark on Apr. 4, 1944 describes pipe and other couplings. This patent describes the use of a cylindrical coupling sleeve utilizing a packing ring for sealing a pipe within a coupling and then utilizing a helical buttress thread adapted for the admission of an open helix of steel or other metal alloy utilizing a serrated vase for gripping an inserted pipe.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved pipe joint is needed to overcome these limitations. What is needed is a Spiral Spline Pipe Joint Apparatus and Method for providing an improved selectively engaged pipe joint.